


Alternate lyrics for Break Free (Lead the Way)

by Rubombee



Series: Homework [1]
Category: Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: English class assignment, Other, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Written for a Class, backdated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubombee/pseuds/Rubombee
Summary: Just what it says in the title :)We had to choose a song & write new lyrics for it. I chose the ending song of Mario Odyssey!
Series: Homework [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993471





	Alternate lyrics for Break Free (Lead the Way)

**Author's Note:**

> (and then we had to actually sing the gosh darn thing in front of a teacher. what i initially wrote on dA was that "it was really stressful but i think i did fine". i don't actually remember the grade i got tho oops dfgjhklm)
> 
>  ~~If you wanna read with the music on, here's a lyrics version &; an instrumental version~~  
> i couldn't get it to work, if anyone wants to help me it's welcome :'D  
> here's links instead
> 
> [Original lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nB6ly6f4TA) \- [Instrumental](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHBj3v4QiIw)

Smash all those fears, don’t let them be  
You’re strong enough, and can always count on me

I see in you a burning fire  
A light that will never fade  
Some people may have tried to make you fail  
But now you’ve gone up to the next grade

Kick up your doubts, set your mind free  
That very first step is the key  
Rise from the ashes, open your wings  
Just fly away (from the darkness)

I’ll stay with you ‘til the end, and even more  
Warm up the night, unleash your dreams  
Don’t fear the flight, you just need to try  
We’ll escape this together, enjoy the ride up in the sky

Spread out your wings, you’re shooting up  
Pass through the clouds, the sun’s a huge buttercup

Take your time to admire it  
Appreciate its heat and light  
Then we can fly around the earth  
Space’s telling us we’ll be alright

Sing with the stars, we’re coming back  
We won’t forget to brighten the dark  
We’re still going, no surrender  
From the darkness (just fly away)

I’ll never leave you alone, be sure of that  
Let’s never have a spat  
If you’re okay, we’ll stay together  
You phoenix and me, it’ll be our forever after

**Author's Note:**

> story time!
> 
> I had a lot of trouble actually starting this one :'D I really wanted to choose a song from a video game or a show that I liked, and even when I had just a few, it was super hard to actually start. I had to work on it during a school trip that was a few days long — but I didn't have a smartphone yet at the time! So I had to ask my dad to look up stuff for me and send it in SMS to my little slide phone xD So he sent me the lyrics or the songs and I even asked him for a few synonyms sometimes. BUT I did manage to finish it on time in the end!  
> (the new lyrics inspired me a [drawing](https://www.deviantart.com/rubombee/art/fire-birb-736868944) too, and i somehow found time to draw during the trip too.)


End file.
